


Excessive Grandeur

by Mayonayys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends of Red Jenny, Gen, Orlais (Dragon Age), The Threat Remains, Val Royeaux (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: Silver and gang head to Val Royeaux to do some negotiating, Pelvera and Miralha get to tag along. While they're there, they get strung along on a search for some red handkerchiefs, which lead them to an enemy they didn't know they had, and a confusing new ally.





	Excessive Grandeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, now, but will likely be added in part to the larger multi-chapter story @kertbert and I are working on!  
> Silver is our Qunari Mage Inquisitor, Miralha is my Dalish Elf OC, and Pelvera is hers.  
> This was also edited by KertBert, as well as my BF :3 So, big thanks to them! If you see any further mistakes or something that is confusing or unclear, please let me know! ♥  
> I did this as an entry into my discord's prompts!
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Everything about the city was grand. They were headed to the Summer Bazaar, and the entrance they came through was lined with fine Andrastian statues, towering over even their large Qunari leader. Lush greenery decorated the walls around them, despite it being nearly winter and the foliage back at haven having turned brown and orange tones. It felt magical. Even the way their footsteps echoed on the fancily paved path was enchanting to Miralha.

Mir spared Pelvera a glance, wondering how her friend was taking in the sights. They had traveled a lot over the years, but rarely did they ever get to visit a place as fanciful as Val Royeaux. Pel’s eyes only lingered on the plants that were dotted around them, Miralha could’ve guessed that would be the case.

Silver had managed to convince Cassandra to let the pair tag along, even though Cassandra had insisted they were not needed. It was obvious to Silver, however, that the Elves wanted to see the city. It was becoming increasingly more common that Cassandra loathed denying Silver anything. Miralha wasn’t sure if it was because she believed the hulking Qunari Mage was the true Herald of Andraste or if there was something more.

As they made their way through the grand entrance, a passersby gasped in horror as they must have realized who was in their beloved city. Pel’s thoughtful gaze studied the woman for a moment as she wondered if everything in this city would be so dramatic. 

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.” Varrick spoke up, never one to let things happen with at least a little of his input. You could practically hear Cassandra roll her eyes, “Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.”

They were approached by a hooded woman, all of them easily recognized her as one of Leliana’s agents. She briefed them on what they would encounter ahead. “This may be more difficult than we anticipated.” Silver spoke up, her brows knitted together. She wasn’t fond of all the diplomatic fuss that the anchor had dragged her into. It was obvious she’d rather be anywhere but here right about now.

“Even still, we must do what we came here to do.” Cassandra tried to reassure her, “I just hope my presence will do some good.”

The Inquisition party stepped through the gates of the Summer Bazaar. The market place was wonderfully decorated, the whites, blue, and gold building all were quite grandiose, but the flowing red banners captivated Miralha’s attention instantly.

“Revered Mother Hevara,” Cassandra spoke as they spotted the woman on a platform as they rounded the tall building in the center of the plaza . She seemed to be giving a speech or was about to do so. “This might be sensitive business. It might be best if you two go elsewhere for now.” She glanced at Silver for her approval. 

Silver nodded, “Maybe so. There are several shops around, see if they have anything worth while.”

“Le Masque du Lion cafe is just through there,” Varric pointed to a gate to their right. “Grab us a table, if they don’t throw us out of the city, we’ll join you after we’re done with business.”

Varric’s comment earned him a head shake and eye roll from Cassandra.

Miralha and Pel nodded, they weren’t about to argue. They didn’t want to be involved in the diplomacy aspect of the Inquisition anymore than Silver did. As the face of the Inquisition, Silver had to be the one to do the tough things, neither of the Elves envied her for that.

As Silver and the rest of the party grew closer to the platform, the Revered Mother began speaking loudly. Mir and Pel heard the beginning of the speech, but didn’t stick around to hear all of it.

Most of the people that were out and about seemed to be congrating toward the plaza, either nodding along with what the Revered Mother had to say, or gasping in horror as they saw the Qunari they believed was impersonating a herald.

Miralha’s eyes scanned over the signs in the area, “Ah, that must be it.” There was a covered area with many tables, expertly decorated with a grand ceiling and gold trimmings everywhere. She began to make her way to the hostess’ podium, but quickly noticed that Pel was no longer by her side. “What the-” Her head swiveled around as she looked for her friend. 

She barely spotted the short elven woman ascending the stairs further into the area. The potted plants beside the stairs obscured all but the top of her head. She rolled her eyes and sighed, something must have caught her attention. 

She disregarded her task of securing a table and followed after Pel. She had to admit, she was also tempted to wander in this place, but that wondrous bubble quickly burst when she heard a woman behind her whisper something.

“ _What are all these knife-ears doing here today? Has someone let their servant wander about unsupervised or are we supposed to treat them as respected guests?”_ Two sharp laughs followed the rhetorical questions. Miralha felt her face redden in anger. She had gotten used to not being treated like a poor rat by humans, she shouldn’t have expected that treatment to extend out of Haven and those that were familiar with them in the Hinterlands.

Up the stairs and around a corner, Mir found a lovely little courtyard, filled with more greenery, and more people. There was, however, another loud woman who seemed to be praddaling on loudly about something or another on the other side of the area.

“The Maker is raining down demons upon us like brimstone from the sky!” She made herself known to all in the courtyard. “We cannot sit idly by and let the heathens from the Inquisition corrupt our people, we must strike down our enemies here and now!” 

Miralha grimaced, this sort of talk was dangerous. The impending danger of the whole in the sky was bad enough, but these people seemed to need more. They wanted someone to blame, which felt natural, but some of them went too far.

A Sister walking quickly across the courtyard caught Mir’s eye, she was making her way to the shouting woman, she put a hand on her arm. It almost looked like she was trying to make the woman stop her speech, but Miralha doubted it. 

She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to finding Pel. Her eyes scanned the courtyard once again, finally landing on her target. Pel seemed to be engaged in conversation with an older woman who sat on a bench, sipping a cup of tea.

“Pel,” Miralha spoke as she made her way to her, “Get lost?”

She greeted Miralha with the faintest of smiles, “I thought I smelled Prophet’s Laurel tea.” The older woman let out a small laugh.

“Indeed you did,” she tapped her nose, “This young thing is blessed with quite the nose.” 

“I used to brew it for Keeper Mirhen when she got achy in the colder months,” Pel explained, “Do you know of a supplier with an abundance? I’ve had trouble finding it these past few months.”

The woman gave a gentle nod after taking another sip of her tea, “I drink it for the same reason.” Her smile crinkled the area around her eyes, “I befriended Willvan,” she gestured to a little area of shops, “He’s not currently open, I believe he’s out gathering more wares, but he gifted me quite a bit of it at the beginning of the season.”

Pelvera nodded and let out a hum, “Perhaps you can write to me when he is back?” Miralha saw the little sparkle in Pel’s eyes as she asked the question. She wasn’t usually one to be so open with others, but to gain a new resource was worth being uncharacteristically talkative. 

Mir couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, “Pel, I’m sure we’ll find some soon, no need to bother others.”

The woman cut Mir off, “No bother at all.” This earned her a small smile and bow from Pel. 

The rest of the exchange was quick, and subsequently cut short by a familiar voice.

“You girls get drawn in by the grandeur?” Varric made his way over to them, “I’m surprised you’re not having to pull Pel out of the bushes to keep her from collecting samples.” He let out a chuckle, Mir followed suit with her own light snicker.

Pel’s face tinted slightly red, she apologized to her new friend and excused them. 

“We’re gonna have to skip the Cafe,” Varric explained, “Some pretty unpleasant shit went down… I’ll explain on the ride back to Haven.” 

Both of the women nodded, their eyes sweeping the area, both thinking the same thing. They wish they could stay just a bit longer. 

The trio made their way back down towards the entrance of the Summer Basaar, as they met up with Silver, Cassandra, and Solis, something whizzed past them.

“What in the world - was that an arrow?” Cassandra exclaimed, all of their eyes being drawn to an arrow wedged in between the pavement, a message tied to it.

Silver quickly red off the note:

_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

_Friends of Red Jenny_

Cassandra took the note when offered it, “What in the world… Is someone trying to play a game with us?”

“I don’t know Seeker, it seems interesting, we might want to check it out.” Varric chimed in. Silver nodded in agreement, “It seems like someone needs help. I’d like to check it out if you don’t mind.”

Cassandra seemed to be thinking over the situation in her mind, “I need to return to Haven immediately,” she sighed, “But if you insist… The four of you can stay and investigate, but please be quick about it.” She glanced at Solas, “I’d like it if you were to accompany me back.”

“Of course, Seeker.” Solas nodded, this sort of task didn’t really suit his preferences, and the four of them would surely have it under control if someone were to try and attack them or anything.

With that, Cassandra and Solas departed. Varrick took the crudely drawn map to study over, “This should be easy.”

The Dwarf pointed towards the cafe, “One should be there.” He pointed past the platform where the Revered Mother once stood, “Another back there.” He squinted and scanned the area, “And I believe the last one should be in the Upper Markets.”

“Split up?” Silver grinned. Miralha shrugged but smiled, “Cass did say to be quick. I don’t see a quicker way to get it done.”

Varric strode off to the docks, while Pel went back to the cafe. Mir and Silver took the map and went to scour the upper levels of the area. It wasn’t hard at all to locate the bright red handkerchiefs, the locations were marked surprisingly well.

With all three parts in hand, the party met back up at Le Masque du Lion cafe, Pel having secured a table for them. Varric scanned over the notes, while Silver turned the simple key in hand.

“Looks like we’ve got some time to kill.” Varric slid the last note to the center of the table, finger taping at the time listed.

“Good, I’m starving.” Mir’s eyes searched for a waiter, her eyes locked with one, who seemed reluctant to come and attend to their table.

Varric joked that they could get whatever they wished to, that surely this counted as a business dinner and the Inquisition would foot the bill. Despite his words, they all ordered simply, each of them getting a chalice of wine along with a simple entree.

As much as a creme caramel sounded delightful, along with a whole bottle of wine, the group had little idea of the situation they were about to get into. It was best to keep it light, for now.

After their meal and some rather rude encounters with merchants that didn’t want to deal with the Inquisition, it was nearly time to head to their destination. The short trip to this secluded courtyard was uneventful, but the sun slowly set on their way. The colorful sky over the picturesque city was a sight to behold, Mir was in awe at how pleasing to the eye the combination of nature and human architecture was.

Cautiously, they entered through a narrow alleyway, but despite this, they were all surprised as arrows began to loosen on them and three men came charging towards them.

The battle was over quickly, though. Despite being a party of mages and rogues, they were a force to be reckoned with. Silver quickly took out one of the men with a single cleave of her axe, spinning herself with her swing and using the momentum to throw a ball of fire at the next one. Pelvera came in right after her, arcs of lightning shooting from her staff, ending the charred mercenary where he stood.

Miralha dodged an arrow loosened at her by the archer, pulling out her own bow and releasing a powerful shot. The arrow pierced his shoulder and knocked him prone, and before he could even collide with the ground, Pel’s strike was on him as well. The man let out a pained scream before going silent.

Varric handled the last merc, loading an explosive arrow into Bianca that took the fool down in a single hit.

“Should have guessed we were walking straight into an ambush.” Varric remarked, a sly smirk on his face.

“If they lived, they may feel like we were the ones that ambushed them.” Pelvera quipped, a faint look of triumph flickering in her eyes.

Miralha and Silver quickly examined the bodies. Mir made sure to grab the archers' arrows for herself, as well as pocketing the coins that were on one of them. “Keep your eyes open, there could still be more.” She spoke as she scanned the tops of the buildings.

They moved forward, choosing to go through a cracked open, blue door. As soon as Silver pushed the door open, two fireballs were bolted in her direction, she easily dodged them.

“Herald of Andraste!” It was an Orlesian nobleman that stood before them, “How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” He sounded smug, but it should have been clear from all of their unimpressed faces that he was not as great as he presumed he was.

“Uh, Should I know who you are?” Silver raised a brow at the man in question. Miralha had to hide a snicker behind her free hand.

“You don’t fool me!” The man spat out his words, obviously offended, “I’m too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”

Miralha could tell Pel was getting anxious, she clearly just wanted this little adventure to be over with. Her hand flexed around her staff, ready to burn this man to a crisp if Silver signaled for her to do so. 

But she didn’t get a chance. Everyone’s attention was drawn to one of his mercenaries meeting their demise. A blonde elven woman stood behind his falling body.

“Just say ‘What!’” The cheeky grin was apparent on her face, her hand pulling back her bow string, ready to loosen an arrow at the nobleman.

“What is the-” The man started to speak, but just as quickly as he opened his mouth, the arrow pierced his face. He made a sickening gurgling sound before his body fell limply to the ground.

Cautiously, Silver made her way to the body, the elven woman making her way over as well. She let out a hearty laugh, “You heard me, right? ‘Just say ‘What.’’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” She sneered as she finished her sentence. 

The rest of the group joined Silver’s side. Miralha had to admit, it was a little funny.

“Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in the face.” She continued to mock the man as she retrieved her bloodied arrow.

“Are you the one who led us here?” Silver questioned, her eyes narrowing on the woman.

Miralha and Pelvera’s eyes scanned the area. As much as Mir was interesting in seeing what the mystery elf had to say, she was concerned more enemies would be near.

“You followed the notes well enough.” The woman didn’t directly answer Silver’s question. A smile broke out on her face, a look of awe coming over her. “Glad to see you’re....” She looked Silver up and down, “You’re well fit. Heard about your kind. Seeing’s different.” A smirk played on her lips momentarily. Silver shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

Before Silver could get a word in, the woman continued. “It’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the herald thingy?” She spoke with some excitement.

Silver held her hand up, palm showing. “Some believe that, yes. But who are you, what’s all this about?” 

Having looked over things well enough, Pel and Mir returned to Silver and Varric, but stayed at the ready. The woman regarded them for a second when they returned, but turned her attention fully to Silver once again. 

She shrugged, “No idea. My people said the inquisition should look into him.” Silver glanced from her to her elven companions. 

“Your people? Do you mean your elven clan, those in the alienage, or are you part of some group?” Silver was unsure of her wording, but just wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

The woman gave a snort when she laughed at Silver’s question, “No, no. People, people.” She turned away slightly, pointing to some crates. “Name’s Sera. This is cover. Get round it.” She suggested. This had everyone ready up in an instant.

Sera eyed their serious response. “Reinforcements, but don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed.” A huge grim broke out on her face, “They’ve got no breeches.” Everyone in the party felt like rolling their eyes, but readied for an attack instead.

Just as she had said, a few armed guards showed themselves around a corner. Not a one of them wearing anything below the waist except for some questionably stained underwear.

“You couldn’t have taken their swords?” Varric called out as they began the fight, he only got a laugh in response from Sera.

This fight was over quicker than the last, with their ranged expertise, not a single enemy even got close enough to landing a hit.

Once the last enemy had fallen and they’d stowed their weapons, Sera started up the conversation again. She let out a snicker, “Friends really came through on that one. No breeches, can you believe it?” Silver rubbed her temple, mumbling something under her breath. 

“Well, Herald, you’re a strange one. I’d like to join.” Sera chirped. Varric scoffed at this, “Are we just going to start taking anyone into our ranks now? We’re not that desperate are we?” Sera ignored him, eyes trained on their bulky leader.

“Maybe I’m due for at least a little explanation before we start making plans to team up.” Silver looked back to Mir, just wanting to see someone else’s reaction to help her gage the situation. Mir gave her a small nod, to her, it was clear this woman was very skilled with a bow. If she could be trusted, she would be a great asset to any team.

Sera let out a sigh and began explaining the convoluted situation of who, or rather what, The Friends of Red Jenny were. “I used them to help you. Plus arrows, of course.” She tapped her quiver, a smile on her face. 

“So are you bringing a network of spies?” They were all still mostly confused, except Varric of course. It almost felt like he perfectly understood everything that came out of her mouth. “We do already have our own network. I’m not sure we need to outsource.”

Sera rolled her eyes and continued to explain, at one point divulging into a weird, nearly sexual mocking of the ‘important people’. After she seemed to get her point across she asked, “Do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal, like you?”

Silver hesitated but nodded, she wished Cassandra had stayed behind, she’d rather she made these sort of calls. “Ok, Sera. I believe we’d be able to use you. And your ‘friends.’”

She seemed almost giddy at the news. “Alright, Herald. I’ve got business to wrap up here, but Haven?” She grinned, “I’ll see you there!”

And with that, the party of four were left alone in the courtyard, dead bodies littering the ground. “We might need to get out of here.” Pelvera pointed out, “We’re already not very welcomed here.” The group agreed, but not before the bodies were quickly deprived of anything useful they may have.

“That was certainly interesting. She’ll bring a lot of flair to Haven, that's for sure.” Varric commented. “I’m not sure Cassandra will be happy with the decision.”

Miralha shrugged, “She didn’t seem that bad. Just rambally and a bit eccentric. But skilled as hell with a bow.” 

Pel hummed in agreement, but looked to Silver. “She gave you a _look_ , though. Hope she doesn’t end up making you uncomfortable with some advances.” She let out the slightest snicker, a playful smirk coming to her face. “Best not let Cass know someone _else_ is coming on to you, she might throw her out of the Inquisition on her ass.”

If any of them were tall enough, and it wasn’t so dark, they would have seen the slightest hint of red come to Silver’s cheeks. “Oh shut your trap elf girl.” She bumped Pel playfully, but just enough to make the woman stumble.

Mir let out a hearty laugh, but reached out a hand to help steady Pel. “Pel always knows how to get to people. Guess being a quiet little listener all these years has really paid off!”

Varric nodded, “It's always the quiet ones.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just want to put a little disclaimer: Some of the dialogue was taken straight from cut scenes, most notably that by Sera, but I did make some changes or summarize in parts!


End file.
